


as the stars evaporate

by S_Hylor



Series: Bingo Round 1 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor
Summary: He repeats the process with Steve’s other arm. Smoothing the ointment over his skin, massaging it in with fingers and thumbs; watching the play of skin and muscle beneath his hands. Committing sensation and sight to memory.





	as the stars evaporate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stony Bingo square "massage".
> 
> Thank you to quandong_crumble for the beta work.

Unscrewing the lid, Tony sets the pot of ointment off to one side, dabbing his fingers into it. It’s smooth in texture and smells like the inside of the health store he’d bought it from. The middle aged lady with dreadlocks who sold it to him had told him what it had contained, the effects the ingredients were supposed to have. He doesn’t remember what they are now though, he just liked the feel of it, the scent of it. 

Rubbing it between his fingers he spreads it across the palm of his right hand, while with his left he reaches for Steve’s wrist. “Don’t frown, darling, this is meant to relax you. You deserve to be pampered from time to time.” 

Pressing his right hand down, he smooths the ointment over Steve’s skin, watches the way it catches on the course blonde hair covering his forearm. When there’s an even spread he settles the weight of Steve’s arm against his thigh and uses both hands to work the balm into Steve’s skin, feeling the play of muscles beneath his ministrations. 

“You have such exquisite physique, darling. I’m sure you’ve been told before.” He works his thumb into a spot that feels exceptionally tense, then moves further up to the inside of Steve’s elbow. Dipping his fingers back into the pot he paints lines of ointment over his biceps, before smoothing them out and rubbing it into Steve’s skin. 

He repeats the process with Steve’s other arm. Smoothing the ointment over his skin, massaging it in with fingers and thumbs; watching the play of skin and muscle beneath his hands. Committing sensation and sight to memory. 

Footsteps approaching interrupt Tony before he has a chance to move onto Steve’s legs. He pauses, screwing the lid back onto the pot and slipping it back into his pocket, just as the door opens. 

Even without looking he knows it’s Thor, Barton probably lurking out in the hallway somewhere and no doubt a doctor on the way. Gail and Bucky would be somewhere waiting.

This is it.

He knew what day it was when he came in. 

Thor’s hand settles on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony knows that if he acknowledges Thor, accepts his comfort, there will be nothing left to hold him up and keep him strong. He half wishes that he’d worn the armour, so no one could see his face. Except, then he wouldn’t have been able to touch Steve. Carefully taking Steve’s hand in his, he looks up at Steve’s face. The bruises and scrapes have faded, but the endotracheal tube remains, fastened in place with straps and tape, leading to the ventilator, breathing deep and steady where Steve can’t. 

Six months since Galactus and nothing. Tony had argued and paid for the best care, because surely all Steve needed was time, before he could heal himself, before he would wake up. 

“It wasn’t meant to be you who died first, darling.” He tells Steve, even though the only one who can hear him is Thor. “It was supposed to be you saying goodbye to me, not the other way around.” 

He squeezes Steve’s hand in his and feels nothing in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I think I've picked a prompt that I can't possibly angst on. Spoiler: I angst all over it. I took it swimming in the angst creek and held it under until it stopped struggling.


End file.
